A Misfit Halloween!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Complete! The original Misfit team gets ready for Halloween fun! Enjoy the completed Halloween adventure! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Regular Day!

**A Misfit Halloween**

**Hey folks! L1701E here! In the tradition of fine Misfit fics, I bring you a new fic starring the originals, the East Coast Misfit team, in their own Halloween fic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Kenny! Shut up, Kenny!" - Eric Cartman, ****South****Park**

Chapter 1: A Regular Day!

**The Pit**

Jake Wildfire, the red-haired, Boston-born dragon-like mutant known as Red Dragon, went over to the Misfit Manor. He was carrying a box. He opened the door to the Misfit Manor. He looked in and sighed.

_Typical madness._ The red-haired mutant thought. He saw Wanda and Lila double-team Pietro, beating the speedster senseless. _Yup.__ Lila and Wanda still want Pietro's head on a pike…_ Jake saw Lance, Fred, Todd, and Craig argue over a video game. _Those four still go for each other's throats when they play video games…_ He saw Paul and John sitting at a table, writing. _Paul and John are writing the next hit single…_He noticed Angelica, Lina, and Spyder playing with some dolls and action figures.

"_Beefcaaaaaaaaake!_" Spyder screamed, moving a little figure of Eric Cartman, doing a good imitation.

_The girls are playing…_Jake smiled. _Yup, typical Misfits._ "Hey guys." The Misfits looked up. "Agh!" The chattering kids gathered around him like wild dogs around meat. "Hey!"

"What's in the box, Jake?" Lina asked.

"Costumes." He peeked above the others. "Where are the adults?"

"Out catching up on their beerology, yo." Todd grinned.

"Oh brother." Jake rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if you loons are through driving every adult within ten feet of you to drink, I got us some costumes. You see, the Joes are throwing their annual Halloween Bash. And I figured we should have costumes." Jake put down the box and opened it. The kids rummaged through the costumes.

"Aw sweet! Casanova!" Pietro grinned, holding up a ruffled shirt.

"Hey Craig, remember this?" Wanda laughed, holding up a black headband with a pair of cat ears on it.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Craig snapped.

"Ooh!" Spyder held up a t-shirt with a design like the front of Spidey's costume.

"Look at this!" Lina laughed when she picked up a pair of blue shades. "Watch this." She put the shades on, and then did a very good impersonation of Kyle: "I'm the Thunderbolt! I hit people because I'm an insecure jabroni who has no clue how to relate with others! I don't need to be nice to people! The Thunderbolt can just hit them!" The Misfits burst out laughing. "Shut your mouths or the Thunderbolt will beat you all into next week because he can't stand jokes about himself! Dragonfly's a lot smarter than the Thunderbolt and the Thunderbolt can't stand it, so he calls her a coward!" She laughed and removed the glasses.

"Hey Lina, that was pretty good." Jake chuckled. "I can imagine how red Kyle's face would turn if he saw that."

"Well it's his fault he can't take light criticism." Lina shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, neat." Angelica picked up a pretty dress.

"Hey babe, what about these? We can go as Sonny and Cher." John grinned, holding up a couple costumes.

"Here John, your date!" Angelica whacked Pyro in the head with a mannequin. "She is _crazy_ about you!"

"Sweet!" Lance held up a knight helmet.

"Hey, Lina!" Fred grinned. "I can go as a Dallas Cowboy and you as a cheerleader!" Fred held up a Cowboys helmet and a Cowboy Cheerleader costume. Lina giggled.

"Fred, you are too much."

"Hey, Al! Check it out! We can be Shrek and Fiona!" Todd held up a pair of costumes.

"Hey yeah!" Al agreed.

"Hmm…" Craig held up a pair of dragon platform boots. "Just like Gene…"

"_Ooh!_" Lila picked up a red business jacket and a green neckerchief. "Joan Jett wore these on an album cover!"

"No kidding." Paul joked. "You do look a little like Joan."

"It's the hair." Lila grinned. "I liked the way she feathered it back in the day. So I had my hair done like that as my little tribute to her."

"Someone should get Trinity." Althea said. "They're in the lab." The kids chattered and looked over the costumes in the box until they heard a door slam.

"_All we are sayyyyyinnnnnn'/ Is Give Peace a Chaaaaaance…_" Shipwreck slurred as he stumbled into the room and over the couch. The Misfits blinked. "Wheee…"

"Oh-kay." Paul blinked. The sound of Shipwreck losing his lunch was heard.

"Eww." Angelica scrunched her nose. "I'm _not_ cleaning that up." An explosion was heard from within the lab.

"I don't think _anyone_ would want to." Pyro nodded. Insane cackling was heard from Trinity's lab. "I am very scared now."

"Who can blame you, John? Who can blame you?" Craig said sagely.

"Wheeee…" The adult Joe caretakers, Low Light, Cover Girl, Spirit, and the Blind Master, danced into the room, and they stumbled over the couch. The Misfits blinked.

"They had fun." Lila blinked.

"Next thing you know, they'll release a CD of drunken renditions of classic songs." Pietro groaned.

"Speaking of CD's…" Lance pulled out a CD from his jacket and showed it to the others. On it was a picture of several drunken Joes, and in fancy writing, was written the CD's title: 'The Drunken Joes sing Rock 'n' Roll's Classics'." The other Misfits blinked.

"Wow." Althea gasped. "How did Hawk react?"

"React?!" Lance burst out laughing. "Hawk _sang_ on the CD!!" The Misfits burst out laughing at the thought of General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy singing. It was hard to imagine the grizzled leader of GI Joe singing _sober_, much less drunk out of his mind, a state he has become familiar with since the Misfits were formed. "He fancies himself to be Billy Squier a bit."

"Who's Billy Squier?" Pietro wondered. The five Misfits that made up the Superstars groaned.

"Pietro, you know we did a cover of 'The Stroke' for our first album?" Craig asked. Pietro nodded. "Well, Billy Squier first recorded that song in the early 80s." Pietro nodded, then frowned.

"Why would anyone cover a song from the 80s? The 80s sucked!"

"I'm sure you'd know, Pietro." Paul said sarcastically, and then he rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Anyway, what was that about a costume party?"

Uh oh! Looks like the Misfits just may crash a Halloween party! What insanity will happen next? Who will get drunk? Will there be explosions and craziness? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Costumes Revealed!

**A Misfit Halloween**

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFan! I don't think that the Joes are drunks, nor do I think I ever said that. I think since Kyle likes to make fun of her so much, Lina thinks it's only fair she get to parody the heck out of him. Yeah, I can imagine Fred playing the star Cowboys quarterback (He is from __Texas__ after all) (Blob: Don't mess with __Texas__!) and Lina is his faithful cheerleader (Kyle: Ha! She's too scared to walk down the street, much less jump around cheering for the official football team for rednecks in a revealing outfit! What a coward!). Actually, the West Coast Misfits are in their own Halloween fic, the X-Men and Southsiders are teaming up in another fic, and the Avengers are doing their own fic. Oh yeah, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! You have come up with some rather…twisted suggestions. And I like them! Duncan's party getting crashed, Bubba as Frank-N-Furter, and cover tunes! Awesome! Who's King Diamond? I hope you like the new chapter! Sorry I'm so late with updating, I'm suffering from writer's block. Thanks for your help, if you can give any. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! Yeah, drunken adults are a lot of fun. I'm suffering from a bad case of writer's block, so I can't come up with any ideas for these stories. I guess it's because I'm writing so many at once. Oh, well. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! OH YEAH!!!! I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "When did ****America**** become a Fast Food Nation?"**

Chapter 2: Costumes Revealed!

**Misfit Manor, The Pit**

"How do I look?" Pietro grinned as he sauntered into the Living Room of Misfit Manor. He was clad in a blue and dark-blue pinstripe suit, a white ruffle shirt and a thin small gold chain. "Groovy, Baby."

"Dressing up as our Uncle Austin, I see?" Paul grinned as he walked in. He was dressed as Crockett from Miami Vice. Craig was with him, as Kane with his mouth-revealing mask.

"Heck no!" Pietro sniffed. "I'm not dressing like that arrogant Brit! I'm a 60s swinger!"

"You are an idiot, Pietro." Craig said simply with a huff as he stomped off.

"AGH!!!" Pietro screamed as Fred trampled him. Fred was clad in a Dallas Cowboys uniform with padding and a Troy Aikman jersey. He was carrying a football. He stopped in front of the door and threw the ball down.

"Whoo! Touchdown! Cowboys win!" Fred crowed. Lina peeked out from behind the couch shyly. She raised an arm, which was holding a blue-and-silver pom-pom.

"Yay." She squeaked.

"Relax, Lina." Fred laughed. "It's just a costume." Lina rose slowly, face red with blush. She was clad as a Cowboys cheerleader. She held a blue-and-silver pom-pom in each hand. Paul whistled.

"She looks nice." Paul nodded approvingly. Fred smiled. Craig stared at the flat smear that was Pietro, then he gave him a kick.

"Ohhhhhh…" Pietro moaned in immense pain. Lina pressed a button on a watch she had around her neck quickly. She appeared to fizzle for a minute, and then she turned into who she used to look like, only her now-dark hair was still in a bob.

"An image inducer? C'mon, Lina!" Paul laughed. "Relax, girl! No one will mind how you look."

"Sorry." Lina walked to Fred. "I just feel more comfortable in it."

"Oh, relax!" Paul laughed. "The Joes aren't afraid of how you look, although Snow Job is afraid of your hands."

"Yeah, he won't come _near_ the infirmary." Althea laughed as she and Todd walked up to the little group, clad as Princess Fiona. Todd was Shrek.

"No kidding." Craig grumbled.

"Medic…" Pietro moaned.

"Shaddap!" Craig snapped, giving the smear another kick.

"Hey there, folks!" Lance grinned as he walked up, dressed as a biker: American Chopper T-shirt, black leather pants, and an American Flag Bandanna on his head.

"Ohhhh…" Pietro moaned.

"Shut _up!_" Craig and Lance snapped, each giving Pietro a kick.

"Where's John?" Craig asked.

"He's…indisposed." Angelica grumbled, dressed as a pirate.

**The Pit's main flagpole**

"Guys…" Pyro hung over the flagpole by the cape of his "Fiery Elvis" jumpsuit. "Guys…help…hello? Mates?"

**Misfit Manor**

"Angelica, did you _really_ need to do that?" Wanda groaned as she approached, dressed up as a gothic Musketeer.

"Wanda, you would too if you had to deal with that fire-controlling lunatic trying to get a date with you 24/7!" Angelica moaned. The gang heard loud Australian-accented singing.

"_She's me fire angel/Me Fire Angel, best in the biz…_" Pyro sang out loudly.

"I hate him…" Angelica grumbled. "Kitty told me there was this girl on the Southside Misfits who was crazy about him."

"SHUT UP, _SHUT UP, **SHUT**** UP!!!!** _SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Beach Head's voice erupted.

"**_SHUT UP, BEACH HEAD!!!!!_**" The other Joes' voices roared back. The Misfits blinked.

"Anyway, can somebody get John?" Wanda groaned.

"Hi!" Trinity floated in with Xi. The Triplets were dressed like Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Xi was dressed as a disco dancer, complete with afro wig.

"Is everyone ready?" Althea asked.

"You geniuses forgot me." Lila grinned as she walked in, dragging Pyro. Lila was dressed as her idol, Joan Jett. "You can't go _anywhere_ without Lila Cheney, baby!"

"You got a bad reputation, Cheney." Lance joked.

"And proud of it!" Lila grinned.

"Mamaaaa…" Pietro moaned.

"Quiet, you!" Lila kicked Pietro, making him whimper.

"Not to mention us." Jake replied. He was clad in red tights, a black t-shirt, white tape around his wrist, and yellow boots. The tights had a black-and-yellow flame with a white B over it on each leg. "The Blazer has arrived."

"Hi!" Spyder grinned, pulling up her Spider-Man mask. "Am I cool or what?"

"Amazing, Spyder." Lance chuckled, ruffling Spyder's gray hair. "Simply amazing." Ollie blushed a little under her mask. Jake could not help but chuckle.

"Okay, now that all you monkeys are dressed, let's go join the Joes!" Althea grinned.

**The Bayville Zoo**

"Ahhh…what a great exhibit." Kelly grinned. He was looking down at the tiger pit. "I love tigers. They are such incredibly powerful creatures. And I shall be a tiger and the mutants will be my prey, heh heh. Oh, I love the smell of burning muties in the morning AAAAAAAGH!!!!!" A tiger leapt out of the pit and started mauling Kelly. "HELP!!!!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity just won't stop! What madness will happen next? What'll happen at the Joes' party? Find out in the next chapter?! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Party Time!

**A Misfit Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Thank you for the information about King Diamond and MercyfulFate. I've never heard of that band before. Kelly escaping the tiger, and ending up in the gorilla cage, and being mistaken for his mate? I love it! I really love it! That is so funny! I'll see if I can fit those in somewhere! Enjoy the new chapter, man!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I'm glad you liked the mauling tigers. I thought it'd be funny! Oh yeah, I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved them! I knew it was Billy from the comics! I hope you don't have the Hellions massacred. I like to use them a lot in my fics. Especially in my West Coast Misfit fics. And some funny stuff will happen at this here Joe Halloween party! You'll love it! And thanks for the advice! I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To mattb3671: Hey there matt! Yeah, I guess I am a bit of a nut. Oh yeah, I read the new chapter of "X-Men is Australian for Mutant", and I liked it! Especially Rogue in that chapter! She was hilarious! Oh yeah, if you ever need any characters for my fics, you are welcome to use any I created! Just e-mail me, and I'll send you some info. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Will the Southside Misfits meet the West Coast Misfits? Maybe in a future fic. The Misfit-version of the Marvel Universe is big. Very big. I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "You didn't just say that! _Tell me_ you didn't just say that!" - Booker T**

Chapter 3: Party Time!

**The Pit**

It was Halloween. And at Halloween, just like any other holiday, the Joes celebrated in a big way. The Joe team was gathered in the mess hall, and they were dressed in costumes.

"Help me! Get me down!" BA LeCarr screamed. The former Cobra cook was duct-taped to the ceiling. "C'mon you guys!" A piece of cake hit him in the face with a splat. "Lemon meringue. Yummy." The Joes were talking, drinking, and some were brawling.

"I'm telling you, you jerk! 'Nightmare on Elm Street' is the greatest horror film series!" An obviously-drunk Leatherneck slurred, getting in the face of Wet Suit.

"And _I'm_ telling you, you retard, 'Friday the 13th' is the best ever horror film series!" An equally-as-drunk Wet Suit slurred back with a snarl, getting in Leatherneck's face.

"Jason Voorhies was a wuss!" The Marine snapped.

"Freddy Krueger was a loudmouth!" The SEAL snapped back.

"Jason Voorhies is like the SEALs: Big, slow, and stupid!" Leatherneck yelled.

"Freddy Krueger is like the Marines: Loudmouthed and un-intimidating!" Wet Suit snapped back.

"Why you son of a…" Leatherneck threw a punch. The two drunken Joes started brawling.

"Another Joe party…" Duke sighed. "Fights…"

"Gimme the fish! It's mine!" Raven screamed as she tugged on a herring.

"It's mine!" Tripwire screamed back.

"_Miiiiiiiineeeeeee!!!!_" Raven screamed.

"…Drinking…"

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Several Joes chanted. At the center was Toothy, chugging a beer. The muffin creature roared and hiccupped a fireball, making the Joes cheer.

"…people being crazy…" Duke groaned.

"I am Captain Flintbeard!" Flint exclaimed, jumping on a table. He was dressed as a pirate ship captain. "I shall rule these seven seas! Where's me booty? AGH!!!" Out of nowhere, Lady Jaye, dressed like a pirate herself, lunged at Flint and started pounding him. "Ow! That wasn't what I meant! Jaye! Ow! I meant treasure! TREASURE, YOU NUT!! OW!!! AIE!!! THAT **REALLY** HURT!!!!"

"…and Lady Jaye pounding Flint senseless." Duke sighed. "Why'd I have to be the sober one tonight?" He heard something breaking. "Alright! Which one of you put that Greenshirt in the wall?" The Misfits stood at the door.

"Wow. This is rather tame." Craig blinked. Lina noticed several objects flying around in the air, including chairs, food, Toothy, weapons, clothes, juggling pins, and Beach Head.

"You call _this_ tame?" The half-Indian, half-African-American insect-like mutant blinked.

"Isn't it great, Fire Angel?" John grinned, putting an arm around Angelica's waist. Angelica shot the Australian reddish-blond mutant a scowl.

CLANG!!!

Angelica smiled evilly as John fell to the ground, courtesy of Angelica's frying pan whack to the face.

"Take _that_, you jerk." Angelica smirked.

"Horsies set fire because the winter rolls. You're welcome." John moaned dizzily. Paul sighed.

"Angelica, you could've just taken his hand off."

"No offense, but he's too dumb to learn any other way." Angelica grumbled.

"Fire…" John moaned.

"Hang on, Pyro." Lance and Pietro helped him up.

"Angie, we'll need John to play the drums for our Halloween show tonight. You had better hope John manages to get back to his normal insane self before then." Lila warned.

"He won't leave me alone!" Angelica groaned.

"AAAAGH!!! THAT HURTS!!!" Flint screamed.

"Let me guess: Lady Jaye misunderstood something Flint said?" Craig asked when he saw Duke.

"Yeah." Duke nodded. "Lady Jaye plus alcohol is very dangerous."

"She does have Scottish ancestry, and she went to a college in Ireland. No surprise." Althea rolled her eyes. "Another great Halloween party, huh Duke?"

"Yup. Another great party." Duke rolled his eyes.

"AAAGH!!!! TOOTHY!!! GET THE ## OFF MY LEG!!!!!" Beach Head was heard screaming. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!! AAAAGH!!!"

**Serpentor's Office, Cobra HQ**

"Let's see, my do my troops need to continue their great fight?" Serpentor III looked at the clipboard and leaned back on his chair. "Okay…Scented toilet paper…" Serpentor III frowned. "Mindbender is growing stranger every day…More research into that…okay…Die Toad, die die die?" Serpentor III's frown grew. "Virus's mental state is definitely in question. I'll have to ask him to speak to the Cobra psychiatrist. Again." He looked over the list some more. "Okay…okay…I'll get the Dreadnoks those "American Chopper" DVDs for Christmas…okay." The Baroness walked in. "Yes Baroness?"

"Serpentor my leader, I have a plan that'll take out those infernal Joes once and for all." The Baroness smirked.

Well, well, well! The Joes are celebrating and Cobra's got a new scheme. What insanity will happen next? What is Cobra up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Halloween Insanity!

**A Misfit Halloween!**

_To c-wolf: Hey there c-wolf! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there, Metal Dragon1! I don't remember Chi-Chi doing that in Dragonball. Oh well, I thought it would be funny to see Angelica lay the smackdown on John with a frying pan. Oh yeah, you definitely don't want to know what Toothy was doing to Beach Head's leg. And you can bet an idea from the Baroness will fail miserably. I hope you like the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! Yeah, Serpentor's still in charge of Cobra. I have the MP3 for the song 'Heaven's On Fire'. It's a good song. Firestar getting flattered? Do you want John and Angelica to get together or something? I don't think Firestar would like that very much. Nor would a certain fire-wielding keyboard over on the Southside Misfit team. Trinity and Spyder laying some torture on candy-stealing Dreadnoks, huh? I'll see what I can do! Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To mattb3671: Hey there matt! I loved the description of me on your bio. Sex cyborg from the future sent back in time. That's an American Pie reference, right? From 'The Sherminator', if I remember correctly. I read the new chapter of 'X-Men is Australian for Mutant' and I loved it, man! I hope you like the new chapter! Put me on your Author Alert List._

_To Firefly25: Hey there firefly! Oh yes, this is going to be one fun party! Actually, according to Red Witch's fics, Raven's been trading sparks with a Joe pilot codenamed Slipstream. Her last appearance was a cameo in my fic 'Rockin' in the Southside', which introduced the Southside Misfits. I can imagine Joes making Teen Titan references behind her back, but they're afraid to say anything in front of her face. Does Toothy think Kitty is its mom? I dunno. You'll have to ask it. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read Chapter 2 of 'Reindeer Flotilla'! Hurry up and finish it man!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! Welcome back! I read the new chapter of 'This Soap Opera Called Life' and I loved it! Stryker will get what's coming to him! Here's more insanity for you! Enjoy! And thanks again for the info!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, RogueFan! Yeah, as usual, Cobra tries to muck things up! I'm glad you liked the Toothy and Leatherneck/Wet Suit brawls. I'm glad you liked those guys. So much goes on in the Misfit-verse that it is easy to lose track! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Say you will, say you won't/Make up your mind tonight" - Foreigner, "Say You Will"**

Chapter 4: Halloween Insanity!

**Cobra Headquarters**

Serpentor III had gathered Cobra's senior staff in the main meeting room. **(A/N: Okay, let's clear something up. The Serpentor that's leading Cobra now is Serpentor III. Serpentor I is dead, and Serpentor II is a drag performer in ****Los Angeles**

"This had better be good." Major Bludd growled. "I was in the middle of writing more of my bloody awesome poetry!"

"Your poetry is garbage." Destro growled. "A Robert Frost you are certainly not."

"Robert Frost can kiss me arse!" Bludd snapped.

"Settle down, children!" Serpentor snapped. "WHAT?!"

"DIE TOAD!!! RAAAAGH!!!!" Virus ran into the room, wearing only a pair of cheetah-print boxer shorts. He had painted himself green, splattered red paint all over himself, and painted 'Die Toad Die' on his chest. He jumped on the table. He started throwing a tantrum, snarling and screaming like an animal.

"GET THIS STUPID LUNATIC OUT OF HERE AT ONCE!!!" Serpentor roared. Destro burst out laughing.

"Vince, get your crazy butt over here and take your pills!" Zanya ran in, clad in a Superstars shirt in place of her 'Dreadnok for Hire' shirt. Virus just hooted and raced out on all fours.

"TOAD TOAD TOAD!!!! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!!! SKIN THE TOAD!!!! ALTHEA'S MINE!!!!" Virus screeched as he raced out, Zanya pursuing him.

"Can't someone shoot him?" The Baroness groaned.

"Unfortunately, his intellect and mutant abilities cause him to have a very high value to our organization, despite his…quirks." Serpentor grumbled.

"He believes he receives telepathic messages from Althea crying for help!" Zartan exclaimed. "That's not genius, that's paranoid schizophrenia!"

"Let's not let the subject of that disturbed Brit distract us from the true reason we are here." Serpentor groaned. "Baroness, I believe you said that you had a plan to deal with those accursed Joes once and for all." The Baroness grinned as she rose. She put three objects on a table: An old golden coin, a wedding ring, and a locket.

**The Pit**

"Man, what a party." Lina smiled. She always felt welcome in the Pit. The Joes did not mind her insect-like appearance. In fact, Scarlet thought she looked cute as a Cowboys Cheerleader, despite the fact that Scarlet _hated_ the Cowboys. She _was_ from Georgia, after all.

"PIETRO, GET BACK HERE!!!!!" Lila and Wanda roared as they chased after Pietro. They were both soaked with red stage blood.

"I'm sorry! I was in a Carrie mood!" Pietro exclaimed as he ran for his life.

"Did you ever see the end of that movie?! Because Wanda and I plan to re-enact it on your _face!_" Lila snarled. Lina groaned.

"Can't Pietro stay out of trouble for five seconds?" Lina groaned.

"Hey Lina." Jake said to Lina.

"Hi, Jake." Lina smiled. Jake was one of Lina's best friends on the Misfit team. It was irony in its strongest form. Jake Wildfire's younger brother Kyle thought Lina's preference to stay out of battle was a sign of cowardice, and as a result, often said the only function she could serve as a Misfit was a target, yet Jake thought of Lina as a friend, and saw her value as a medic.

"Hey listen, Fred, me, and a couple of the other guys are going downtown to play some pool. Want to come?"

"Jake, I don't…like leaving the Pit." Lina shook her head. "I'm a little paranoid when it comes to going out with an image inducer."

"Your loss. Lance plans to start a big bar brawl." Jake chuckled as he walked off. The red-haired Bostonian stopped and shook his head. He put his arm out, and Pietro ran into it. Lina shook her head with a smile.

"Fred, you promised you wouldn't start any trouble!" Lina said as went to find him. Meanwhile, Lila and Wanda caught up with Pietro and the two mutant girls stomped on him.

"Thanks, Jake." Lia said sweetly as she introduced Pietro's face to her boot.

"No prob." Jake shrugged.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity will continue! What madness will happen next? What's with those objects of the Baroness's possession? How will Pietro get hurt next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Preparation!

**A Misfit Halloween**

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Actually Rae, Lina doesn't have it so bad in the Pit. She gets plenty of practice for her medic career with all the fights that go on **(Snow Job: HANDS OFF ME CHAKRAM!!!)**. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Oh, so you don't. I plan to have our crazy friend __St. John__ find himself a girlfriend in the form of a certain fire-wielding Southside Misfit. Yeah, I can imagine Angelica being a little flattered, but wishes John would try to be a little more subtle. Where's Cobra Commander? He's probably still recovering in Virus's lab **(Virus: Hey! It's not easy to repair DNA! Especially since it self-replicates! Especially when it's not your specialty! YOU TRY IT!!! GO ON!!! I DARE YOU!!!!)**. I'd love to hear some idea for more Serpentor torture. Actually, Serpentor I is dead. And Serpentor II is in LA doing a drag show or something. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To mattb: Hey there, matt! I loved the last chapter of "X-Men is Australian for Mutant". I can hardly wait for the new chapter! Which bar is Lance, Jake, and Fred going to hit? You'll see. Enjoy the new chapter, man! _

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved it! Poor Thunderbird. He never gets a break. Why'd you have to kill him off? Oh well, at least he lasted longer in your fics than he did in the comics. Not to mention his sacrifice is heroic. Hey, I got an idea. Why not introduce Virus in your fics, and have the twisted mother rebuild him from a DNA sample as a cyborg so he can use him to kill Toad. If not him, then Mindbender. Those two are psychotic enough to do so. Yeah, I plan to put my own spin on the Phantom Brigade episode. I hope you like it. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there MD1! She did, huh? Okay, I guess I'll have to look it up somewhere. I read the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" and I loved it! You do a great Kid Razor. Anyway, why not have the battle take place in the Gund Arena. They just had Survivor Series there, so the place could handle a brawl or two, even if superpowers do get involved. Baroness shooting Virus? Yeah, she probably would, but Virus is no fool. He'll use it against her, because of his high value to Cobra. I'm glad you liked Jake's clothesline. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there Rogue! Yeah, Pietro decided to re-enact Carrie. I guess the goofy speedster just plain forgot that his twin sister is a powerful hexcaster (The last four Avengers comics should show how powerful she is) and Lila Cheney is one tough chick, and they know how to use bazookas. Yeah, Bludd does poetry. The 1980s Marvel Joe comics established that. Baroness quipped in the comics that Bludd is the only poet to ever use the word 'Uzi' in his poetry. And she also said that his poetry left a lot to be desired. Anyway, Enjoy the new chapter, Rogue!_

**Disclaimer: "I life my life like there's no tomorrow/All I have I gotta steal…" - David Lee Roth of Van Halen, "Running With the Devil".**

Chapter 5: Preparation!

**The Pit**

"Lance, I may not be a bar-hopper, but even I know it's not a good idea to go to a bar dressed in a Halloween costume." Jake said as he entered Lance's jeep. He sat down next to the former Brotherhood leader. In the back of the jeep was sat Fred and John.

"Aw relax, mate. She'll be apples! This'll be a right ripper!" John whooped. Lina walked out with a tray full of bat-shaped cookies. "Hey Lina. I see you've been studying Fred's cooking again."

"I like cooking. It's a lot of fun." Lina laughed. The four boys had a couple cookies.

"Hey, these are good. Lina learns well, Fred." Jake said to Fred.

"Hey Fred, I bet you'll have plenty of fun with Lina in that costume tonight." John winked at Fred, nudging the large mutant's shoulder. The Blob rolled his eyes and Lina blushed shyly.

"Man John, and I thought your novel was bad." Fred groaned. "And the worst part is, you're working on a sequel."

"**_A SEQUEL!?!?_**" Jake and Lance exclaimed. John cracked his trademark 'crazy man' grin.

"Yeppers, mates! I'm doing a sequel to "Moonlight Metal'! It's called 'Midnight Metal'. It's going to be one bloody awesome book, mates! You'll love it!"

"John, the world barely is over your _first_ one!" Jake exclaimed. "Are you _insane_…wait a minute, did I just ask Pyro if he's nuts?"

"Yeah, you did." Lance nodded somberly.

"Oh God…" Jake moaned. The red-haired Boston-born mutant shrunk into his seat in horror, pinching his nose. "I'm starting to lose it." Lance patted Jake's shoulder sympathetically.

"I feel your pain, man. I feel your pain." Lance said, doing a little impersonation of Bill Clinton.

**Cobra Headquarters**

Serpentor's face took on an expression. It was an expression that showed a combination of confusion, disbelief, and shock.

"Ghosts?" Serpentor blinked. "_Ghosts?!__ **Ghosts?!**_ Your latest plan to take down GI Joe is using _ghosts?!_"

"Hear me out, Serpentor…" Baroness scowled when she heard Destro and Zartan snicker. She angrily turned her head towards the two. "Can you two _stop?!_"

"You have to admit Baroness, it is kind of funny." Zartan snickered.

"As much as it shocks me to believe, he does have a point." Destro shook his head in disbelief.

"It shocks me that you are actually _agreeing_ with that screwball!" Baroness snapped. "This will work! Think about it, you fools. It's the perfect plan! They'll be able to use supernatural powers to attack those infernal Joes and their stupid mutie pets!"

"Watch your mouth, Baroness!" Zartan snapped. "In case you forgot, me, my daughter Zanya, and Zarana all have the X-Gene."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't _care_ what you or you little biker buddies think?!" Baroness roared. A crashing sound was heard.

"HE ESCAPED!!" Torch screamed.

"DIE TOAD!!!"

"Oh brother…" Serpentor banged his head on the table. "Just do what you want, Baroness! Just get out of here! I need to be alone!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the Joes have a new weapon! What insanity will happen next? Where will Blob, Lance, Pyro, and Red Dragon go? Can the Joes stop the new weapon? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. A Little Bar Insanity!

**A Misfit Halloween!**

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Yes, the madness does indeed continue. And I'm surprised that Lina gets plenty of practice, considering that she does have to treat a lot of injuries. A lot of fights break out around the Pit, and that's just when Cobra is **not** attacking the Joes! Enjoy the new chapter, Rae!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Oh, I'm sorry! I got mixed up by the fact that the site tends to screw up whenever more than two of the same letter is written together in a review. Sorry about that. A meeting between Serpentors II and III would be very interesting, alright. Not to mention hilarious. Cobra accidentally summoning the Three Stooges and the Marx Brothers and being driven crazy? Hmmm…Don't get me wrong, I love the idea, but I don't think the rules will allow it, considering they were real people. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue Fan! Yeah, those were episodes. This is my Misfit twist on the episode entitled 'The Phantom Brigade'. In it, Cobra summons three ghost warriors to take down the Joes, but one ghost just wants his locket back because it has a picture of him and his girlfriend Jenny in it. I hope you like the story, and the get the GI Joe cartoon series DVDs. It has the original on it. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved it! Why was I not surprised another fight would break out during Thunderbird's memorial service? Oh brother! I'm glad you liked the part where Lance impersonated __Clinton__. I'll see if I can cause Serpentor III to go bonkers. Serpentor II paying a visit? Maybe some other time. Who can blame Serpentor II for wanting to go into show business. If I had a choice between leading Cobra and going into show business, I'd pick show business every time. I see that Thunderbird's death is starting to affect the X-Men and Misfits already: It's given them more people to fight! And what of little James Proudstar? What'll you do with him? Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I leave it all behind me now, so many worlds away." - Klaus Meine of the Scorpions, "The Zoo".**

Chapter 6: A Little Bar Insanity!

**Joe's Pool Hall**

"Rack 'em up, Jake!" Lance ordered. Jake racked up the balls. Avalanche, Red Dragon, Blob, and Pyro were playing a game of pool. The four mutant superheroes were gathered around the table, all holding pool cues. A classic rock song played in the background. Lance made the first shot, scattering the small colored spheres. "Let the game begin, boys."

"Me next!" John grinned. He made a shot.

"Looks like you missed, Mr. Allerdyce." Jake smirked as he saw the ball John hit pass by a pocket. John smirked.

"No, I didn't mate." John flicked open his lighter and used his powers. The small flame leapt toward the corner pocket and formed a couple guide rails, making the ball fall in the pocket. "Yeah!" Lance and Fred's jaws dropped.

"John, you cheater!" Lance exclaimed. "We agreed, man! No powers!"

"Sorry if me pool skills make you jealous mate." John crossed his arms whimsically.

"I'll jealous you, you…" Lance raised his fist, and Fred grabbed his wrist.

"Easy Lance. You know what'll happen if your temper gets flared up." Fred reminded. Lance sighed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"John, stop being a goofball and let's just play us some pool." Jake said. A voice spoke up.

"Hey! Mutant Boys!" The four teenage mutants turned and saw three rednecks in flannel shirts and blue jeans. The biggest one was the lead one. "We don't take kindly to you types around here."

"Now Skeeter, they aren't causing any trouble man." The bartender exclaimed. "And I don't want you to cause any either!"

"NO!" Skeeter exclaimed. "I want to ask Mr. "I-have-special-powers-here"." He said, jabbing Jake's chest with his finger. "How come you types always wear them funny padded shirts in the winter?" The four mutants looked at each other, then Red Dragon looked up at Skeeter.

"Coats? Do you mean coats?" Jake blinked. Skeeter blinked.

"Yeah, coats. Why do you types always wear them in the winter?" Skeeter said. Jake blinked.

"It's cold in the winter. People like to be warm in the winter. Coats keep you warm." Jake explained to Skeeter slowly like he was talking to a little kid. Skeeter and his two friends blinked.

"Oh alright. Thanks." Skeeter and his boys walked away back to their table.

"Rednecks. Gotta love 'em." Fred laughed. The four boys went back to their pool game. They played some pool and had soda for about an hour. Soon, they went back to the jeep and were on the road, ready to return to the party going on at the Pit.

"Man, that was fun!" Lance grinned. "You all fell under Minnesota Lance, the greatest pool player of all time."

"Yeah right, Paul Newman!" John joked. "Let me tell you something: I nearly had you that last game."

"Until Jake took away your lighter so you couldn't use your powers to cheat." Fred smirked. The four boys continued playfully arguing and laughing. "Hey…what's that?" Fred pointed ahead on the road. The boys saw what appeared to be a woman in furs riding a horse.

"It appears to be a woman, Fred." Jake squinted.

"I'll drive up and see what's going on." Lance said. He pushed down on the gas and tried to catch up. The woman turned around and appeared to smirk at the four Misfits. She produced a bow, and pulled back what appeared to be an arrow made of blue fire. "WHAT?!" She fired the arrow. "HEY!!!!" Lance swerved the jeep, barely dodging the arrow. "What in the name of everything holy is going on here?!"

"Something's not right!" Jake exclaimed. "That woman and the horse were translucent!"

"Could they be mutants?" Fred wondered.

"I doubt it, my big friend." John said. "Let's try to stop that woman!" The four boys ended being fired at by the woman. They barely managed to avoid the barrage of blue fire arrows.

"I can't raise the Pit!" Lance exclaimed as he fiddled with his watch. "Something's wrong here. Very wrong."

Uh oh! Looks like four of our favorite boys are in big trouble! What insanity will happen next? What's going on at the Pit? Can the boys find a way to get past the mysterious woman in furs? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Realization!

**A Misfit Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Hmmm, instead of the three Stooges and the Marx Brothers, they bring about Slimer and __Casper__? I like Slimer, but not __Casper__. Thanks a lot! I'll see what I can do with that! Enjoy the new chapter, man!_

_To mattb3671: Hey there, matt! I read the new chapter of "X-Men is Australian for Mutant" and I loved it! Yeah, the Scorpions rock! I have a CD full of some of their best songs. "The Zoo" is one of my favorite songs. That whole Skeeter thing is actually a tribute to __South__Park__, one of my favorite cartoon shows. It's about the misadventures of these four 4th grade boys. One's Jewish, another's a smart-alec racist, a third is a perverted poor kid who dies all the time, and the fourth is the leader. It's a real funny show. What the heck is going to happen next chapter? Why don't we find out? Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved them! Man, James is in big trouble now! And Stryker hasn't his lesson yet, all just like the comics. Enjoy the new chapter, Red! I hope you like it!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yeah, the Misfit Boys are in trouble indeed! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Kaishin Briefs: Hey there Kai! I read your first chapter of "Enter the Cyclonus" and I like it! I copied and pasted it to a new file, edited it, and e-mailed it to you. I hope you like what I did with it. I wasn't sure what kind of hair he had, so I made it short and dark. I hope you don't mind. To be honest, I think John, Lance, Jake, and Fred would provide quite a challenge for the mysterious woman with the arrows of blue fire. I'm glad you liked seeing Lina mock Thunderbolt. She deserves it after all the stuff he's said about her. I'm sure the Pit will be in quite a frenzy when they see the ghosts. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: We're sorry. The disclaimer is not with us right now because it ate Jean's cooking (Jean: HEY!!!).**

Chapter 7: Realization!

**A road outside Joe's Pool Hall**

"YEOW!!!" Lance screamed as he dodged a blue fire arrow. The mysterious fur-clad horseback woman fired her arrows continuously at the four Misfit Boys.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Jake scowled. He took to the air. The wrestler's son flew high, then dive-bombed down toward the woman, intent on driving her into the ground with a clothesline. "Eat forearm, lady WHAT?!" He flew right through the woman, and barely managed to pull up in time. "Guys! I went right through her! I think she's got powers like Kitty!"

"She's dressed like a Mongol." John blinked. "No matter, mates. Me powers will roast her beef!" John flicked open his lighter. "Eat flame!" Using his pyrokinesis, the Australian Misfit caused the small lighter flame to fire a huge jet of flame. The flame jet passed through the woman, making her chuckle.

"That tickled, little man."

"Uh oh." Fred blinked.

"If a fissure don't take her down, nothing will!" Lance roared, stomping his foot on the ground.

**The Pit**

"OH MY GOD!!!" Pietro screamed as he ran around in a circle in a panic. "What-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-OWWWW!!!!" A crate fell on top of him.

"What? He was getting annoying." Wanda explained to Althea. A battle raged around our heroes. The Joes and Misfits were fighting a strange man clad like a Roman Centurion. And the Centurion was winning.

"You do have a point." Althea shrugged.

"We can't scratch him!" Angelica screamed. "Yeow!" She dodged a spear of blue fire. "What is **up** with this guy?!"

"Nothing works on him!" Lina added. She eyed something flying in the air. "What is that thing? Is that…a…a…a biplane?"

"Biplane?" Angelica looked in Lina's direction. "Biplanes are only used in stunt shows now! Why would anyone be flying a biplane here?!"

"Don't ask me! Ask the lunatic up there!" Lina replied. Ace and Bulldog flew by in F-15s.

"We got this one!" Ace said. "Okay, buddy! Who are you!" Ace yelled into his radio. The pilot of the WWI-era biplane only responded with firing bullets at our heroes. "YIKES!!!"

"I thought that was a bloody **ghost** plane!" Bulldog blinked in confusion.

"Not anymore!" Ace yelped. "Hey, what?!" He noticed several bullet holes on his tail fin. "No way! Bulldog, you shot my tail!"

"Me?! None of me shots even _flew_ in your bloody direction!" Bulldog snapped. The English Joe realized something. "Wait a minute…the ghost plane! It fired bullets in your direction! I think a couple hit!"

"A _ghost_ plane firing _physical_ bullets?!" Ace exclaimed. "That's impossible! No way! That means that the plane has to be real!"

"Ghosts come from the same bloody area as other metaphysical stuff, like magic." Bulldog rolled his eyes. "You know, like Mordred and Morgan Le Fey."

"Who is Mordred and Morgan Le Fey?" Ace blinked. Bulldog sighed.

"Mordred was Merlin's arch-nemesis and Morgan Le Fey was King Arthur's daughter." Bulldog explained.

"Oh." Ace blinked. "What are you saying then, you Brit?"

"I'm no expert on this stuff, but I think that magic may be involved. Think about it: Ghost soldiers able to trash physical tanks, ghost pilots able to shoot down physical jet planes, it all makes sense!"

"You've been hanging around Dr. Strange too long, Bulldog." Ace laughed.

"Well then, how do _you_ explain it, Ace?" Bulldog smirked. Ace stammered as he tried to come up with some explanation for what's been going on. "I see you are having trouble explaining it."

"Oh shut up." Jester grumbled.

"You and your strange metal machines shall fall for the glory of the Empire!" The Centurion roared, pitching a spear of silver fire. The spear hit a tank and exploded. Many rounds of tracer bullets flew through the Roman warrior's body, but they had no effect.

"What is this guy made out of?!" Shipwreck snapped.

"Maybe's he a mutant with intangibility like Kitty." Althea offered. "Where are Red Dragon, Avalanche, Pyro, and Blob?!"

"They never came back!" Wanda exclaimed. "What?" She heard her watch bleep. "Yeah?"

"Wanda! This is Bulldog! Look in your spellbook collection and find out all you can about ghosts! Trust me on this, Wanda!" Bulldog exclaimed over the watch's radio link.

"Uh…if you say so." Wanda blinked.

"Ghosts? What is going on here?" Althea groaned.

"And why do I get a weird feeling of déjà vu?" Shipwreck groaned.

Well, well, well! Looks like Bulldog may be on to something! What insanity will happen next? What is up with that Centurion? Can the boys rejoin the other Misfits and stop the strange woman? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Wanda Figures It Out!

**A Misfit Halloween**

_To the pilot of eva unit 04: Hey there Eva! No the ghost on horseback is not Xena. However, I did like the little encounter between a ghost Xena and a very drunk Senator Kelly. Poor Kelly. Everybody beats him up or giant mutant animals have their way with him, and no one believes him when he tries to tell the cops. It's like a Halloween fic I did before, where Kelly was nearly mauled by a prom queen zombie. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To mattb3671: Hey there matt! Yes, it is weirdness. Is it a red plane with black Iron Crosses. Sorry, matt. It's not. The red pane with the black Iron Crosses was a Fokker Triplane, and it was the plane of the legendary Red Baron, a real-life German WWI pilot who became a legend for his ability to win aerial dogfights. The Red baron was a real pilot, not just WWI pilot Snoopy's imaginary enemy. In the original GI Joe episode I'm basing this fic on, the plane was American. The ghost plane in this fic is American, so it'll have American markings. You're very welcome, and enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! Yeah, I think Shipwreck should remember that the joes have had to deal with something like that before. The line by Shipwreck was meant to be this big tribute to 'The Phantom Brigade', the original GI Joe episode that inspired this story and what this story is based on. I thought it'd be a bit funny for Shipwreck to put out the line. Here's more insanity for you! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Author's Note: Hey there folks! L1701E here! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just got writers' block when it came to this story and I couldn't figure out a way to finish it. Not to mention I had other fics to do. I hope you enjoy this long-awaited new chapter, and I hope you had a great New Year!**

**Disclaimer: "I _demand_ that you shoot me now!" - Daffy Duck**

Chapter 8: Wanda Figures It Out!

**A road outside Joe's Pool Hall**

"Where in the name of God _are_ those guys?!" Lance growled as he fiddled with his Joe-Com watch behind a jeep. "I can't raise anybody! This thing _can't_ be broken! Trinity just checked them all yesterday!"

"What's going on, mate?!" John screamed as he tried to blast the Mongolian Warrior ghost with several jets of flame.

"Forget it John! Our flames are only making her laugh!" Jake told him.

"I can't raise the Joes, John!" Lance exclaimed. "I think something's going on down at the Pit! It would explain why we can't reach them!"

"Maybe the watches are broken." Fred blinked. Lance shook his head.

"No, Trinity checked them yesterday." Lance reminded. Fred nodded when the memory of it came back.

"Your attacks have great power." The lady Mongul laughed. Fred ripped a chunk of road out of the ground.

"So does this!" Fred snapped. With great strength and perfect aim, Fred threw the chunk of hard asphalt at the Mongul. That attack had the same effect on her as Jake and John's flames and Lance's tremors did: It harmlessly passed through her and her horse, only to impact the ground nearby. The woman laughed.

"As I said, your attacks have great power, but they cannot hurt me. However…" The woman produced a bow. She held it in an aiming position. She pulled back on the string, and an arrow made from white fire appeared from nowhere on the bow. "_My_ attacks can hurt _you!_" She fired the arrow at Jake.

"Jake!" Lance, Fred, and John exclaimed. Jake's eyes narrowed as the arrow sped towards him. The dragon-powered mutant quickly moved to the side. The Boston native smirked.

"Unlike you three stooges, I don't spend 100 percent of the Blind Master's training sessions goofing around, eating, or pining."

"Oh shut up." Lance grumbled. _I get no respect. After all this, I'm asking for a #&#&#& vacation!_

**The Pit**

"Shut up!" Althea snapped at her Joe-Com watch. It had been beeping the entire battle, and it would not stop. She finally got tired of trying to ignore it. "**_WHAT?!_**"

"Althea! About time!" Lance's voice came from the watch. "Where the heck have you been? We've been trying to call you, but you never answered! No one did!"

"Sorry Lance, we've just been busy! This is not the time for a social call! We're kind of under attack here!"

"So are we, Althea! John, Fred, Jake and I encountered this woman…"

"Lance, I _said_ this is not the time." Althea warned.

"Wait! Let me finish! The guys and I met this woman on a horse. She looked like one of those ancient Mongol troopers under Genghis Khan. She and the horse were translucent, like they were ghosts or something. She's firing a bow with fire arrows at us! Nothing we do against her works!" Lance exclaimed. "Send some help down here or at least send someone to pick us up!" Lance exclaimed. Althea nodded.

"I'm on it." Althea nodded. She whistled at Pietro. "Pietro! Lance called! The guys need a pick-up! Use your Joe-Com's tracking device to find them!" The speedster nodded and raced off. Althea turned around and saw Wanda. She was holding a book. "Wanda! What's with the book?"

"I did some reading up, Althea." Wanda said. "The Pit's defenses or our powers won't work on these things."

"We figured _that_, Wanda." Althea rolled her eyes. "But why?"

"They're ghosts, Althea." Wanda explained. "Our powers work on a different plane than they do. They exist in a different plane than we do."

"So, how do we stop them?"

"The only way to stop a ghost is to help it rest." Wanda responded. Althea blinked.

"Rest?"

"Yeah." Wanda nodded. "You see, spirits are often walking among the living because they are not at peace. They usually are after an object that's important to them in life."

"But why are they acting like this?!" Althea exclaimed.

"Those ghosts kept mentioning a master. My guess is, they're being enslaved." Wanda surmised. "You see, it's possible to enslave ghosts. All you have to do his hold something that the ghost needs to be at peace and then chant a spell."

"So, someone is sending out these ghosts to attack us?" Althea deduced. Wanda nodded.

"That's correct."

"I got a sinking feeling that a certain group of snakes are behind this." Althea scowled.

"You got that right." A familiar voice cackled.

Well, well, well! Look like they may have figured it out! What insanity will happen next? Can the Joes use this info? Who was the one talking to Althea and Wanda! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed _really_ badly!


	9. Taming of the Spirit!

**A Misfit Halloween!**

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Who is that voice, huh? Is it the voice of the Baroness or Zarana, or someone else? You'll have to read the chapter to find out. You'll also have to read the chapter to find out what happens next. The Cobra organization's members are a very strange bunch of people. They got a leader who listens to teen pop music, a Scottish weapons maker who wears a mask, a mad geneticist with masculinity issues, and did I mention that they regularly hire a bunch of legally brain-dead bikers, and they have various mutants, cyborgs, and general all-around freaks in the crew? So weirdness kind of becomes a part of Cobra. I hope that explains it. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Well, you kind of have to expect Cobra to come up with some strange ideas. They are a weird bunch. Cobra Commander likes teen pop, Baroness is nuts, Destro should know better, Mindbender has issues, the Dreadnoks are idiots, Virus is a psychotic moron, the Crimson Guard Twins need to see a doctor about their weird twin link, and the rest of the bunch are all insane in their own way. You'd have to expect that around here. Yes, good ol' Wanda figured it out **(Wanda: Of course.)**. Yes, the fight continues! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read your new one-shot "No Class", and I loved it, despite the fact I never heard of Tom Lerher. You have some very strange taste in music. But then again, while everyone else my age listens to hip-hop, I prefer the likes of Bob Seger, Van Halen, and Def Leppard. As you can tell from the disclaimer, I'm a big Austin Powers fan. Why not do an Austin Powers crossover like I did? It'd be awesome! Is the Baroness going to end up helping the Joes like in the original episode? Well, we'll have to find out, won't we? Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "When I get upset, Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset. And when Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset, people die." - Mike Myers as Dr. Evil, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery**

Chapter 9: Taming of the Spirit!

**A road outside Joe's Pool Hall**

"Why can't we fight this Sheila?!" John exclaimed in frustration as he jumped behind a big rock, barely managing to avoid a white fiery arrow. He noticed that Lance, Jake, and Fred were hiding with him. "Hey mates."

"I finally got through to Althea." Lance said. "She's sending someone to pick us up."

"Why didn't we just take the jeep?" Jake asked, remembering how they ended up there in the first place. Lance looked like he was about to cry.

"Look what that psycho Mongul did to my baby." Lance whimpered, pointing behind the rock. Jake peeked up and his eyes widened. Lance's jeep was a wreck, and there were patches of white flame burning on it. "I really need a vacation. Maybe I'll take one after this whole thing." A FWOOSH was heard as a familiar figure raced up to them.

"Hello boys. Need a lift?" Pietro Maximoff grinned.

"I need an aspirin and a vacation." Lance moaned.

"Get us out of here!" John snapped.

"Right-o!" Pietro saluted, then zipped off. He came back a quarter-second later, dragging a wheeled cart behind him. "Don't ask. Trinity made it. Just get on." Pietro sighed sadly. "This thing is so undignified…"

"Just get us home before psycho Mongol ghost lady gets bored thrashing Lance's jeep and decides to trash _us!_" Jake snapped.

"Mongol ghost lady?" Pietro blinked in confusion.

"Just shut up and **_#$#$#$ GO, MAXIMOFF!!!!!_**" Lance roared. "I really need a vacation…"

"What's with him?" Pietro groaned as he zipped off.

**The Pit**

"That's right, children." The Baroness laughed. "A certain group of snakes _are_ behind this." She was speaking through a megaphone, and she was riding in a helicopter. "I guess you Joes are having some difficulty with our new toys."

"The Baroness!" Lady Jaye exclaimed.

"What is going on here, Baroness?!" Duke growled. The Baroness laughed.

"My dear Duke, obviously you have fallen under Cobra's greatest new weapon." Cobra' intelligence officer smirked. "Ghost soldiers."

"Ghost soldiers?!" The Joes and Misfits looked at each other in confusion.

"It makes perfect sense." Wanda realized. "Don't you guys see? They're perfect! Ghosts can cause great damage, yet at the same time, mortal weapons only pass through them!"

"The little witch down there has a point." Baroness laughed.

"Hey Duke." Clutch whispered to the Joes' first sergeant, handing him his binoculars. "Look. Around the Baroness's neck and her finger." The blond Joe looked in the binoculars, and he noticed that the Baroness had around her neck a small gold necklace with a small gold heart-shaped locket. Around her finger was an old golden ring. Duke blinked. "I don't think the Baroness is the sentimental type, sir."

"She can't even _spell_ sentiment, Clutch. Nor is she married, as far as we know. "Where did that stuff come from?"

"What the?" Baroness noticed that the ghostly bi-plane piloted by the American WWI aviator flew towards her, and its guns were a-blazing. "AAAGH!!!"

"GIVE ME BACK THAT LOCKET!!!!" The Pilot roared angrily. He looked rather young, around as old as Lance. The Baroness screamed. She hit a button on the control panel of her helicopter, and the vehicle disappeared, thanks to an on-board teleporter provided by Virus. The Centurion also disappeared. The Pilot screamed in rage and started firing everywhere.

"He's going to kill someone!" Cover Girl exclaimed as she ducked under an awning.

"Dragonfly!" Roadblock exclaimed. The insect-like mutant flew into the air, above the plane. She flew up to the pilot, trying to keep up with the ghostly aviator. Lina's jaw dropped when she saw his face.

_He's no older than Lance!_ Dragonfly mentally exclaimed. "Hey pal! Cut it out! You're going to kill someone!"

"She has my locket!" The Pilot screamed. "I must have my locket back!"

"Is it important to you?" Lina asked gently. "Maybe we can help you get it back." The Pilot's rage calmed when he looked at Lina. The anger got replaced by confusion.

"What happened to you, kid? Get exposed to space meteor rays or something like that? Are you an alien?" The Pilot blinked.

"No, I'm human. Well…I was." Lina replied. "I'm a mutant now."

"Mutant? Is that a man from space?" The Pilot blinked. Lina sighed.

_How am I going to explain this? As far as he knows, the only reason I look like this is because he thinks I'm some person from the stars._

"I think she's calmed him down!" Angelica whooped.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity will continue! What madness will happen next? How much catch-up will Lance, Jake, John, and Fred have to do? Will the Pilot join our heroes? Can they stop Cobra? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Explanations!

**A Misfit Halloween**

_To the pilot of eva unit 04: Hey there, eva! Nice to hear from you! It has been much too long! I can't wait to beta-read the story you told me about! I'm glad you think the story is cool so far. Saya? Who is she? And what's Blood: The Last Vampire? I've never heard of it. Sorry. Oh, well. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read the first chapter of your Misfit fic! There's a C2 community for Misfit fics. After it's put up, you can put it there._

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! Wow. So that's who Tom Lerher is? Huh. Where do you find this stuff, anyway Red? What the heck kind of music are you into anyway…Just out of curiosity. Yeah, torture is natural for Math teachers, although I never had much of a problem with Math. My sister absolutely **hates** Math, heh heh. Maybe I'll go and find some of his stuff. Anyway, I hope you put out more stories soon. I can't wait! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yeah, that's what happens when you take something that belongs to a ghost. Yeah, I figured Lina would be the one who could calm down an angry ghost. I can see her as a person who has that effect on people. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there Rogue! Yeah, the Misfits are going to help a ghost get his locket back. Is the ghost an ancestor of one of the Joes. I don't think the original cartoon episode had that in it. However, I do think the Joe comics revealed that Destro and Lady Jaye were related. I don't know if that was true or it was proven false. I'll ask Red Witch later. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Hey, want to swipe them and get a few thousand bucks?" - Me to my sister during a television show about ****England****'s Crown Jewels**

Chapter 10: Explanations!

**The Pit, sometime later**

"So let me get this straight…" Duke said to the ghostly World War I pilot. "You attacked the Pit because you were forced to?" The pilot was standing next to his plane. He held his cap and goggles, and his head was down in shame. With him was the Mongol warrior (She had followed Pietro, Lance, John, Jake, and Fred back to the Pit). She was dismounted from her horse. The Centurion was also with them. After Lina was able to calm down the pilot, he was able to convince the centurion and the Mongol to ask the Joes for help.

"Yes." The pilot said. "I was disturbed. That black-haired woman stole a locket that my girlfriend gave me. It had a picture of me and her."

"She also has my wedding band. My beloved husband gave it to me on the day we married." The Mongol woman said with a sad sigh as she looked at her hand.

"And she has a coin." The centurion added. "The coin was my first salary since I joined the legion to serve my beloved Rome. I had kept it, so I could treasure it always."

"Well, we'll see what we can do about helping you get back your items." Lina said.

"Those items _must_ be important to these people if they come back from the dead when they go missing." Angelica whispered to Lance.

"At least now I know there's an afterlife." Lance whispered back with a shrug. Pietro noticed this, and the wheels in his mind started turning, thinking up more ways to get the geokinetic and the microwave energy generator together.

"Ow!" Pietro clutched the back of his head with one hand after he felt a hand whack him in the back of it. Pietro turned his head quickly and glared at his twin sister Wanda.

"Shut up and have some respect, you idiot." Wanda hissed. "And I also know what you were thinking. It won't work. If Lance and Angelica don't kill you, John will." Wanda turned her head. Pietro made a mocking face, only to get another smack.

"Hey!"

"We are sorry that we tried to attack you mortals, but we need our items back, and we cannot return to our resting places until we get our things back." The pilot said sadly. "I hoped to come back to her after the war, but I got shot down over France."

"That sucks, getting shot down and not surviving." Ace sympathized.

"Worse, you got shot down over France. There are better places to die than France." Lionheart joked. The pilot blinked.

"Okay." The World War One pilot blinked.

"Well, we have got to find out where they're going first." Flint reminded.

"No problem." Jinx smirked. "Snake-Eyes managed to plant a tracer on the Baroness's craft." The black-clad ninja nodded.

"Now how in the bloody world did you manage to pull _that_ off?" Lionheart's mirrored shades drooped, revealing her bulging eyes. Snake-Eyes signed something. "Uhm Jinx, I don't quite have all the sign language down yet…" The Japanese woman smirked.

"He said that if he told you, he would have had to kill you." Jinx chuckled with a smirk. The British Joe rolled her eyes.

"He could've just said that he prefers to keep it a secret." Lionheart pouted sarcastically.

"Knock it off, you two." Duke sighed. "Snake-Eyes, get Cobra's position." The ninja saluted and went to the Joe Communications room.

"Who is this…Cobra?" The Mongol woman asked.

"A bunch of people who aren't exactly know for being nice folks." Paul shook his head. "They're out to rule the world."

"My beloved Rome ruled much of the world. I doubt that this 'Cobra' would stand before the Empire." The Centurion said proudly.

"Buddy, the Roman Empire no longer exists. It fell centuries ago." Duke said. The Centurion's jaw dropped.

"You lie!" The Centurion pointed a fiery spear at Duke.

"No, it's true." The Pilot nodded at the Centurion. "The Roman Empire was no longer around by my time. Tell me…who won the war?"

"We did." Recondo grinned.

_Don't they get a chance to catch up on things in the afterlife?_ Paul whispered mentally to Craig.

_They probably didn't get a chance._ Craig half-joked back.

Well, well, well! Looks like Cobra's going to get what's coming to them! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save the day? Will the ghosts get to rest? How will the Baroness react to all this? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. Laid to Rest!

**A Misfit Halloween!**

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Will Scooby-Doo and the Gang make an appearance? Well, I'm sorry Rae, but I didn't plan on having Scooby and the gang appear in this story. This story is based on an old GI Joe episode called 'The Phantom Brigade'. Yeah, the explanations are next in a way. Although it's going to be tough explaining centuries of various events in only a few minutes. That's next to impossible. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there Rogue Fan! Yeah, it's always fun to watch Wanda smack Pietro around. It's also always fun to watch her berate him. Yeah, I don't think Pietro will **ever** really learn his lesson. His head is so full of himself, there isn't really a lot of room left for anything else **(Pietro: HEY!!)**. Enjoy the new chapter, Rogue Fan! _

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read your new one-shots "Brotherhood TV" and "Cabin Fever" and I loved them! Can I do a one-shot based on "Brotherhood TV" only with the Superstars? It'd be so funny! Actually, Serpentor III leads Cobra now. Cobra Commander is still secretly recovering from the genetic damage he suffered in Cobra-La. But yes, whomever leads Cobra is going to have some serious issues with a certain trio of ghosts. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Wow. You certainly have an eclectic taste in music. I have a copy of Meat Loaf's "Bat out of Hell". One awesome album! I've heard of Bond. Not into classical. What kind of heavy metal oldies do you have? Black Sabbath? Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!" - Scott Summers**

Chapter 11: Laid to Rest!

**A Cobra base hidden in a spooky castle**

"_AAAAAARGH!!!!!!!_" The Baroness roared in frustration and rage. She paced up and down a room in the castle in an incredibly angry manner. "Where are those stupid ghosts?! They should be here at my command!" She turned her head, scowling at an ugly old woman in rags sitting in the corner. "You said those ghosts would be under my command!"

"I said you could bring them back from the beyond by unearthing their prized possessions. I did _not_ say that they would become mindless slaves. If you wanted _that_, you should have ordered yourself some zombies." The old woman replied. The Baroness snarled.

"Zombies are stupid, disgusting, and they're too flimsy." The Baroness growled.** "**I needed those ghosts to destroy the Joes. They were the perfect weapons. No weapon the Joes had nor any power of their freak pets, the Misfits, had could even make those ghosts flinch. And the ghosts could rain untold destruction on them all!"

"Once you disturb a ghost's possessions, their main goal is getting the possession back. This can be used to bend a ghost to your will, but if they can be convinced that there's another way to get their possessions back, they will turn." The old woman smirked. "I warned you. Those Joes you hate so much may have been able to turn those ghosts against you." The Baroness's snarl deepened.

"I warned you, you old hag. If you ever speak to me like that ever again, I will…" The Cobra Intelligence officer's snarling threat was interrupted by shaking. "What was that?!" A Cobra Viper ran into the room.

"It's the Joes and their freaks, the Misfits!" The Viper exclaimed. "They're coming fast!"

"After the pounding we laid on them?! I doubt they are able to mount such a YEOW!!!!" The Baroness quickly ducked as a jet of flame blasted through the castle room's window. "Which one of those freaks threw that?!" The Baroness snarled. She noticed out the window a certain red dot in the sky, and it was getting bigger. And it was roaring. The dot was revealed to be the Red Dragon. "Oh crud."

**_KABOOM!!!!!!!_**

Jake "Red Dragon" Wildfire crashed through the castle at incredible speed like a human rocket, and he plowed right through.

"Duke, was that _really_ part of the plan?" Flint asked Duke. They were watching through binoculars.

"Nah. I just always wanted to see Red Dragon do that." Duke chuckled. "Okay boys and girls, let's show Cobra how we fight! YO JOE!!!"

**The ****Cobra****Command****Center**

"BARONESS!!!! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, YOU BLACK-CLAD OLD HAG!!!!" Serpentor III roared angrily. The Baroness ran into the room. He pointed to several monitors that showed Cobra troopers and Joes fighting. "How do you explain _this?!_"

"I…I…I…I…I…" The Baroness stammered.

"Where are those ghostly troops of yours?"

"I do not understand, Serpentor! They should be completely under my control!" The Baroness shouted. The room rocked. "The Joes are fighting their way inside!" The wall exploded, and the Centurion walked in, angry.

"I would like my salary, please. Return it to me, and I promise, by the honor of Rome, to leave you unharmed."

"I thought you said that they were under your control." Serpentor snarled at the Baroness.

"We asked them to help us." Althea emerged from the shadows. "We promised that we'd help them rest in peace. And here we are to keep it. Hand over the items, Baroness."

**A clearing, sometime later**

"Okay…" Lady Jaye said. She was holding the wedding band, the locket, and the old Roman coin. Several Joes and Misfits were with her. "How do we do this?" She turned to Wanda. Wanda flipped through her book.

"Just bury them in the ground respectfully, Lady Jaye." Wanda said. Lady Jaye nodded and kneeled down. She dug a small hole, and gently put the items into the ground, and buried them.

"Look at that." Xi pointed in the air. The Pilot flew by in the air. Sitting in the cockpit with him was a beautiful blonde woman. They looked at the Joes and Misfits, smiled, and waved in thanks. On the ground, the Mongol woman was seen riding into the horizon on a white horse, a man, her husband, riding with her. Nearby, the smiling Centurion waved and walked away before disappearing, happily flipping his coin up and down.

"Well, they got to rest in peace at last." Wanda smiled.

Well, well, well! Looks like our little Halloween adventure is over! What insanity will happen next? What further adventures await our heroes? Find out soon! This is L1701E saying thanks for reading!


End file.
